Silver's Joke Show
by Dandielion
Summary: Silver has his own joke show! Starring, Sonic the Hedgehog!


**Silver's Joke Show**

Cream and Tails turned on the TV at his workshop and turned on their favorite show. **Silver's Joke Show.** "This is exciting! I like the new series better than the first," Cream said happily.

"You said it Cream," Tails said, as the show came on.

Silver was standing behind a curtain with a black tie on. There was a guy standing way in the corner. "Ready?" The guy asked Silver. Silver nodded with a small smile. "3....2...1..." The curtains opened and Silver walked out on stage.

"Hey, hey, hey! Welcome back to **Silver's Joke Show**!" Silver exclaimed. The audience cheered. Silver grinned. "Today, we have a surprise guest and he's...Sonic the Hedgehog, baby!" Silver pointed at a door and Sonic walked through it. He wore some jeans, a white shirt, and his gloves and shoes. Sonic put on a smile and everyone screamed cheerfully. Sonic took a seat on a blue couch and sighed. Silver took a seat on another couch beside Sonic. "Okay, how do you feel about coming here?" Silver asked Sonic.

"I feel...alright I guess," Sonic replied. Silver nodded.

"You sound a little blue, what's wrong? Ha, ha, blue," Silver laughed. Everyone laughed. "I mean, because you are blue right? And you are feeling blue, ha!" Silver laughed again and so did everyone else. Sonic chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I guess," Sonic answered. Silver and everyone laughed again.

"So, could you tell me what are you blue about?" Silver asked.

"Well...my girlfriend just broke up with me today," Sonic answered.

"Oh really? What's this girlfriend of yours name?" Silver asked.

"Amy Rose," Sonic replied with a blush. Everyone smiled at Sonic, including Silver.

"What happened?" Silver asked.

"Well...she said I never did anything for her so that's why I am here, to win the money," Sonic explained. "If I get your jokes right," Sonic smiled.

"Awww, that's cute Sonic. But no one can't always get my jokes right," Silver grinned. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah I know, that's why I'm gonna try my best," Sonic looked into the camera. "I hope you're watching this right now, Amy," Sonic said to the camera. Everyone "awwwed".

"So, are you ready for the first joke question?" Silver asked. Sonic nodded.

"Yup, go ahead, man," Sonic replied. Silver smiled.

"Alright, here we go. **Where do flowers work?"** Silver asked. Silver looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Sonic frowned and thought hard.

"Uhhh...at the...at the plant?" Sonic asked, hoping it was the right answer. Silver looked at a card.

"Hmmm...let's see here...that is...CORRECT!!!" Silver exclaimed and everyone cheered.

"Yes," Sonic said to himself.

"I mean, because that's a perfect place for flowers to work right? Am I right?" Silver asked and everyone started laughing very hard. Sonic just chuckled. "Okay, we'll be back right after these few comercials," Silver nodded at the camera.

Tails and Cream were smiling at the TV. Comercials had just came on. "That was funny, at the plant," Cream giggled.

"You said it Cream," Tails said.

Silver looked at Sonic. "You can go get some water at the back if you're thirsty," Silver told Sonic.

"Nah, I'm fine," Sonic told him. Silver nodded. The guy walked up to Silver.

"We're about to start the show again," The guy told Silver.

"Alright, just give me the signal," Silver told the guy. The guy nodded and walked over to a corner. Silver fixed his tie and sighed.

"3...2....1..."

"Hey, hey, hey everyone! Ready for some more jokes?" Silver asked.

"YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Everyone shouted happily.

"Alright then, let's see if Sonic will win the money for his lovely galfriend," Silver said, as he laughed a little. "Are you ready for the second joke question?" Silver asked Sonic. Sonic nodded.

"Yup," He answered.

"Okay, here we go. **What did the artist name his son?**"Silver asked with a huge grin. He knew this was a hard one for Sonic.

Sonic thought extremely hard. "Uh...um...let's see," Sonic put his hand on his forehead and kept thinking. "Art?" Sonic finally asked. Silver took out his cards and looked at one.

"Let's see if that's the right one, shall we? Hmmm...your answer is...INCORRECT!" Silver exclaimed. "Oooo, too bad for you Sonic," Silver said.

"Ah man," Sonic said.

"The answer is Drew," Silver told him and everyone started laughing. "Because he is an artist and he named his son Drew, like he drew something, am I right?" Silver asked, as he laughed and everyone started laughing again. Sonic just nodded. "Now, are you ready for the next joke question?" Silver asked him.

"Yup," Sonic answered.

"Okay, here we go," Silver said. "**What happened to the cow who went for a drive?"** Silver asked with a big grin.

"That's an easy one, he got a moo-ving violation," Sonic replied and everyone started laughing.

"That is CORRECT!!!" Silver yelled with laughter. Everyone laughed really hard.

"That is pretty funny," Sonic said, as he chuckled. Silver nodded and looked at the camera.

"We'll be right back right after these comercials," Silver told the camera.

Tails was laughing very hard along with Cream. "That was so...ha, ha...funny!" Tails laughed.

"Yeah it was!" Cream was rolling around on the ground laughing very hard.

Silver looked at the guy and guy nodded. "3...2...1..."

"Hey, hey, hey! Welcome to **Silver's Joke Show**!" Silver exclaimed happily and everyone cheered. He looked at Sonic. "If you get this joke question right then you will be walking out of here with the money!" Silver exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. "But if you get it wrong, you get to get another joke question. Are you ready?" Silver asked. Sonic nodded.

"I'm ready to take home the money," Sonic said with a smile. Silver nodded.

"Okay, here we go. **What do cobras study in college?**" Silver asked. Sonic thought extremely hard for a long time.

"Uh...um....Hiss-tory?" Sonic asked with a smile.

"And that is....CORRECT!!!" Silver exclaimed. Sonic jumped up in joy and then suddenly Amy ran over to him.

"Sonic!" She exclaimed. Sonic turned around and saw her. He hugged her and kissed her. Everyone cheered.

"How cute," Silver said then turned to the camera. "Next Sunday, tune in for another one of **Silver's Joke Show**!" Silver exclaimed and everyone cheered again.

Tails turned off the TV. "Looks like Sonic got his girl back," Tails told Cream.

"Yeah, next time, let's be in the show," Cream said with a grin on her face. Tails nodded happily.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Please review!**


End file.
